Caffeine Cafe
by Swag Joker
Summary: Your like caffeine, kau membuatku berhari hari terus memikirkan dirimu sehingga aku tidak dapat tidur dengan normal seperti biasanya / Jika kau adalah kopi, biarkan aku menjadi caffein yang akan menyatu dengan dirimu / BaekTao. BL. Slight : KrisTao, JunSeob, ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

Caffeine Cafe

* * *

Baekhyun side

Disinilah aku sekarang, disebuah ruangan minimalis namun hangat bagi sebagian orang. Aroma kopi yang baru dituang ke gelas dan wangi muffin yang menyerbak membuat siapa saja akan tergiur. Yah, ini adalah cafe milik hyung-ku, Yoseob. Yah secara hukum kami memang bukan saudara kandung, aku dan Yoseob hyung adalah saudara tiri, tapi bisa kalian lihat kami tidak pernah bertengkar. Apalagi setelah kepergian kedua orang tua kami, dia bahkan sangat ini juga rumah bagi kami. Rumah kami yang lama sudah dijual berserta isinya kecuali alat mesin pembuat kopi kesayangan Appa. Hasil penjualan itu digunakan hyung untuk membangun Cafe ini bersama Junhyung hyung, kekasihnya.

"Baekkie, bisa tolong bantu aku sebentar? Aku tau kau lelah tapi kita kebanjiran pelanggan hari ini," kata Yeoseob hyung yang tengah sibuk berkutat dimeja kasirnya. "Oke hyung!" kataku semangat sambil berlari keruang staff untuk memakai baju waiters. Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah berkutat dengan gelas-gelas berisi cairan hitam kecoklatan yang wangi itu.

"Silahkan menikmati, ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanyaku ramah pada kedua pelanggan tetap kami, Sulli dan Amber. Kedua kakak beradik yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap kami sejak Cafe ini dibuka.

"Tidak untuk sementara Baekkie, oh ya apa Kyungsoo sudah membuat kue baru?" tanya Sulli antusias. Aku hanya mengedipkan sebelah mataku,

"Rahasia," ujarku sehingga Sulli memajukan bibirnya 5 cm. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk hormat dan melanjutkan tugasku lagi.

* * *

Normal side

Yoseob membalikkan papan yang tadinya bertuliskan OPEN menjadi CLOSE. Yah ini sudah pukul 23.00 KST. Dia menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya sambil mengelap meja-meja. Yoseob tersenyum kecil,

"Baekkie? Kau naik saja keatas, biar aku yang membersihkan," panggil Yoseob pelan sambil mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Iya.. Hyung tidak apa-apa bekerja sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun ragu,

Puk. "Sudah tidur sana, biar aku yang bersihkan," ujar Junhyung sambil menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, "Jangan macam-macam pada hyungku, Jun hyung!" ancam Baekhyun sebelum dia akhirnya melesat naik kelantai 3.

"Seobie, kau juga tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah.." kata Junhyung sambil mengelus surai pirang milik Yoseob. "Tidak, aku harus menghitung omset hari ini dan pengeluaran," tolak Yoseob. Junhyung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Tidurlah. Ini perintah, aku tidak mau kau besok malah sakit. Biar aku yang merapihkan sisanya jika aku sudah selesai aku akan lewat pintu belakang," kata Junhyung sambil mendorong Yoseob kearah tangga.

"Arraseo, good night Junnie. Hati-hati nanti ok?" wanti Yoseon sambil mecium pipi Junhyung sekilas yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Junhyung.

"I will baby," ucap Junyung sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Yoseob yang mulai beranjak naik ke 'kamarnya'.

* * *

Normal side

Seorang namja yang memiliki mata seperti panda itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru Bandara Incheon. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dimana tiang listrik berjalan itu sekarang? Katanya dia akan menjemputku jam 11, sekarang sudah jam 11 lewat. Lihat saja, aku akan menguras isi dompetnya nanti," geram namja panda itu.

"Tao!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya tampak familiar ditelinga namja yang dipanggil Tao itu. "Yak! Kris ge! Kau tau aku sudah berdiri selama setengah jam dan kau baru datang?!" pekiknya.

"Wow slow down little panda, kau tau kan jalanan di Korea itu macet. Lagi pula mengapa kau mengambil penerbangan malam sih?" protes Kris. Tao hanya mengerlingkan matanya, "Suka suka aku ge, ayolah cepat aku ingin beristirahat," rengeknya.

"Ck! Kau ini, gayamu saja yang cool sepertiku tapi nyatanya kau kekanakkan sekali," ledek Kris dan Tao? Dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sepupunya.

* * *

TBC~

Whoa otthokae? Pasti aneh dan bahasanya berat T^T. Ini FF BaekTao pertamaku, dan disini semenya Tao. Entah lagi pengen Tao punya sifat cool dan dingin kayak Kris. Mohon riviewnya ya? Apa yang harus dibetulin/ditambahin supaya FF ini makin bagus. Untuk My Miel maaf aku kehabisan ide masa == maaf...


	2. Chapter 2

Caffeine Cafe

* * *

_Normal side_

Berkas matahari mulai menerobos masuk dari celah gorden dari kamar Baekhyun, membuat namja manis tersebut mengeliatkan badannya dan mengerjapkan berulang kali matanya.

"Baekkie, cepat bangun! Kau ada kuliahkan hari ini?" panggil Yoseob dari depan pintu kamarnya. "Iya hyung, aku sudah bangun," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap mata sipitnya dan kemudian berlari mengambil handuk dan mandi.

* * *

_Baekhyun side_

Yup sedikit lagi... Yes! Polesan eyeliner hari inipun bagus seperti biasanya. "Hyung aku pergi dulu okay? Paipaii," kataku sambil mencium sekilas pipi hyung dan kabur keluar cafe. Aku sedikit berlari kearah halte bus yang mulai ramai. Tak lama buspun datang dan semua penumpang berebutan naik termasuk aku.

Duak!Bruk! aku sedikit menyesal mengapa tubuhku harus kecil seperti ini. Aku masih menyeimbangkan posisiku dan tiba-tiba bus langsung bergerak dan membuat aku nyaris jatuh.

Greb! Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menahan tubuhku dan mengurungku dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. "Kau ini kecil, bukannya langsung cari tempat duduk tapi kau malah bengong," ucap namja itu. Aku langsung memasang wajah bete-ku.

"Siapa juga yang bengong, aku kehilangan keseimbangan tadi," gerutuku. Namja itu hanya tersenyum samar, nyaris tidak terlihat kalau kau melihatnya dari jauh.

"Thanks..." kataku lirih. Dia hanya mengangguk, sambil terus menahan tubuhku yang kecil ini dari desakkan penumpang, bisa aku rasakan pipiku menjadi panas. Astaga.. dan kini jantungku berdetak tidak karuan! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Kau kenapa? Pusing?" tanyanya membuat aku tersentak pelan. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aroma mint meluncur dengan mulusnya keindra penciumanku, wanginya membuat aku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Pemberhentian selanjutnya Inha University," Suara pemberitahuan itu membuat aku sedikit terkejut. "Eum.. Permisi aku sudah sampai," kataku sambil menyentuh pelan lengannya. Dia hanya bedeham, "Hati-hati," katanya. Aku mengangguk dan langung keluar .

* * *

_Normal side_

"Yo Baekkie!" panggil namja tinggi seperti tiang listrik sambil menepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Yak! Park Chanyeol berhenti membuatku kaget!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan pipinya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun. "Kau ini hobby sekali mencubit pipiku, sakit tau!" kata Baekhyun sambil menimpuk Chanyeol dengan tasnnya.

"Ampun ByunLiner ampuun!" kata Chanyeol sambil berlari sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun sambil tertawa puas karena sudah membuat teman mungilnya ini kesal seperti biasanya. "Habis ini kau ada kelas apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kelas Bahasa lalu lanjut kelas musik, kau mau menungguku seperti biasa?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol menggeleng. "Mianhae tapi aku ada acara siang ini, jadi kau pulang sendiri ya? Besok pasti aku temani plus aku traktir Ice Cream. Otte?" tawar Chanyeol yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun. "Arraseo, aku masuk kelas dulu, bye Yeollie" kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

_Tao side_

Byur! Hujan turun tiba-tiba tepat ketika aku sampai di halte bus dekat Inha. Aku baru saja main dirumah temanku. Oh iya kau belum tau siapa aku ya? Akan kuperkenalkan, namaku Huang Zi Tao seorang model terkenal di China. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Tentu saja aku liburan dengan mengancam manajerku tentunya jadi aku bebas berkeliaran di Korea sekarang dan aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui ada beberapa fans ku disini.

Aku sedang asik menatap hujan sambil duduk dibangku halte, tiba-tiba mataku menatap sesosok mahluk mungil. Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku sedikit, itu namja yang tadi pagi. Dan dia sekarang lari kesini.

"Hosh.. Astaga hujan sialan. Aku jadi basah begini" gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya sambil tersenyum kecil dan.. ouw dia sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya.

"Kau yang tadi di bus kan?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dihadapanku. "Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik. Dia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja itu kau, aku mengingat dengan jelas kau mengataiku bodoh" omelnya sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Kau memang bodoh, badanmu mungil begitu malah bengong" kataku sambil menatap lurus kedepan, menunggu bus datag.

Plak. Satu pukulan mendaran dilenganku. Aku menoleh, menatapnya yang memasang wajah be-te-nya -_-

"Kau kedinginan eoh?" tanyaku saat melihat tangannya gemetar. "Tidak" katanya jutek. Aku tersenyum kecil, kenapa namja ini seperti seorang yeoja? Aku melepas jaketku dan menyampirkan dibahunya. Dia agak sedikit kaget.

"Cepat pakai dan tidak ada penolakkan." Perintahku sambil berdiri ketika melihat bus yang menuju arah rumah sepupuku mendekat. "Tapi kapan aku mengembalikkannya?" tanyanya sambil memakai jaket yang 2x lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Tidak usah dikembalikkan juga tidak apa-apa."

Aku mulai naik bus bersama penumpang lainnya dan duduk didekat jendela.

"Akan aku kembalikan di saat hujan berikutnya.. ngg.. Huang Zi Tao!" teriaknya ketika bus mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte itu. Aku hanya mengacungkan ibu jariku keluar jendela. Hmm.. Namja yang menarik sepertinya aku akan menyukaimu.

.

.

TBC

Ottee? Menarikkah? Tao disini aku buat kayak Kris ceritanya dan Baekhyun agak polos? Tolong di riview yaaaaaa *bbuing bbuing*


End file.
